The Dyad
by QuanMarteze
Summary: After a darkness takes hold of Bonnie and Damon, they wreak havoc across the universe. But as they grow stronger, who will be able to stop them? Who will be able to return them back to who they were?
1. Chapter 1

After the darkness took a toll on them, they were gone. Bonnie and Damon were a duo unmatched on earth. Many have tried to stop them, but always at a loss. And in one life-shattering moment, Stefan lost everything.

June 28th. Mystic Falls. A supermarket. Stefan can retell it with the most vivid memory.

Bonnie busted down the door of her Grams' home with her magic. It was like floating a feather for her. Light work. She walked into her childhood home unfazed by it. She wasn't there to reminisce about everything she'd learned, her struggles, her gains, and definitely not her losses. She shrugged at how nothing had changed. It all remained the same.

She switched through the front rooms quickly, not glancing at anything. It was her room that was the goal. It had a special book in it that she had to retrieve. It was pertinent for what Damon and Bonnie had planned.

Speaking of the dark weasel, he was just walking into the house. The darkness that consumed him allowed him entry into any place. There wasn't a need for an invite. Anyway, it's not like Bonnie wouldn't have hesitated. The two of them were so in tune with one another. So linked and so intertwined. Bonnie would think of it as two branches that so happened to dance with another while growing. An outsider would perceive it as spiraling, but Bonnie felt a growth within her. She was finally becoming who she was. While Damon, well, he was always skating the surface of darkness. Wanting to take a peek at what waved at him below. It was unexpected when something finally pulled him in, and he didn't expect to have a guest with him either. Though Bonnie wasn't just a guest, she was more than that.

She tore through her room. Blankets, pillows, dresser drawers, and clothes flying everywhere. She checked under her bed, growing irritable by the minute. The closet was nothing but lifeless clothes and ugly shoes. At least that's how Bonnie put it.

"Those shoes were ugly," Damon added. Bonnie shot him a glance. A smiled stretched across his cheek. "Of course, you'd look good in them."

"Shut up before I stitch up your mouth," She replied, pressing a palm into the floor. Damon, who was leaning on the door, walked into the room and kneeled next to her.

"You just know how much I love that, don't you, you bad witch?"

Bonnie tried not to show it, but him being so close made her uncomfortable. There was a feeling there comprised of many things. Bonnie being Bonnie latched onto the one thing she felt kept her safe, uncomfortableness. With that, she could block any other emotion trying to poke its way inside of her.

"Don't be such a cornball," Bonnie tells him. He got the hint. And quickly, falling on his butt. "And help me find this book! This world isn't meant for us!"

Damon shook his head. She'd been saying this a lot. Over and over. He did want to know what she meant by that. He wanted to parse what she repeated daily. Or maybe he just loved the sound of her voice? She sounded urgent and alarmed. A shift was always there when she mentioned. He knew the book meant something deeper, and so he followed along with it. It's not like he was enjoying Paris or anything, and wanted to come back to Mystic Falls. A dreadful, soulless place full of empty people, dead or alive.

This room was no exception. This house. Nobody inhabited it. And if anyone did, Damon would have sucked them dry… if there was anything left to suck. Mystic Falls was a ghost town now. A different kind. There were people, but nothing keeping them alive. Damon knew that, and Bonnie knew it too. For her, returning wasn't about that. It was about retrieving a spell so that their power can be bigger.

"I'll wait outside." Damon was about to leave when Bonnie stopped him. She'd finally located the book, underneath the floor boards. "I don't see why you didn't use a locator spell. I thought you were smart Bonnie."

"That's why I knew this book— you wouldn't have found it with a locator spell. It doesn't work like that."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"3,042." Bonnie said, glancing away.

"What are the numbers for?"

"Forgot already? It's how many times you've rolled your eyes at something I said."

Bonnie leaves the room, moving past Damon. Sometimes he didn't understand her. She was quirky. And through all their travels, kills, and steals, she was always doing something weird or peculiar. Like once, a dead body lay between them, they had just murdered, and Bonnie placed her hands on the man's temples. Damon's brow furrowed. He asked her what she was doing. She smiled. She wanted to know what his last moments were. Every person they had either killed or drained had one thing on their mind before dying. Regret. Bonnie was seeing if this man had the same. Her look went cold. She snatched her hands away from his head. It was regret.

That was in South America. Back in Mystic Falls, the two were kind of bored of the same old kill. The same old drain. Their powers had grown to be immense. Where changing her hair color was a chore, Bonnie had learned to do it in milliseconds. And how fast was Damon's ability to extract another's heart and pierce it with his fangs. Impeccable. But, just because their situations changed, doesn't mean they didn't. Something dark did animate their choices a bit, but it didn't affect who they were inside.

That's why when Stefan showed up unexpectedly, sitting on the hood of Damon's Camaro, it wasn't so easy to make him leave.

"Hello, brother," Stefan said. Damon was impressed by how much he'd changed. On the opposite, Stefan was saddened. He stood and gave Damon a long, dragging look. His mouth sort of dropped. Damon shifted in his place.

"We don't have time for this," Bonnie said, walking into her Grams' yard and keeping a steady eye on Stefan.

"And Bonnie," Stefan said averting his eyes to her. "I can feel that energy. What are you now?"

"Handle him, Damon." Bonnie vanishes in thin air, leaving behind nothing but a few sparks and black dust. Stefan was in shock.

"She's powerful. You think she can handle that much power?" Stefan asks Damon. Damon shrugged like he didn't care. Of course, he did, but he didn't want to stand in her way. They were having way too much fun. Not only pillaging through cities, destroying and maiming, but just the imagining. The ideas. The things they were capable of together. He loved it. He loved the danger the darkness brought her. He was even doing it now. In the midst of his little brother. Imagining the ways he could dismember Stefan. What, in a blink, he could do to him. Because Damon already knew what Stefan was there for, because he's Stefan. He didn't, however, know what Damon was itching to do. It did scare him.

"How've you been, brother?" Damon asks him. "I thought you were in Paris."

"Yeah, looking for you. And Caroline is still there by the way."

"Has she grown accustom to the sewers yet?"

"That's not funny."

"Itching for cheese?"

"Damon!" Stefan grabs Damon's neck and Damon quickly reverses it, pinning Stefan onto his Camaro. He looks at the hood of his car.

"See, Stefan, now you dented my car! Man, I didn't want to have to kill you!"

"Then don't."

Damon releases him, backing away. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and glares at him. An awkwardness filled the air between them. Damon was enjoying it, but only because he could see Stefan suffering.

"You know, Bonnie could've did worse. To her." Damon explained.

"Oh, what? Did she give Caroline the friendly discount?"

Damon chuckles. "Something like that."

The street was empty. For a second Damon thought Mystic Falls was completely empty of people. Either way, Damon and Bonnie would've come here to stir up some chaos one last time.

"Where is everybody?" Damon asked. Stefan got off the car, rubbing his neck. He was caught off guard by Damon's strength.

"People are leaving."

"They're finally beginning to realize the kind of town this is."

Stefan didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Matter of fact, the both of them didn't know what to say. Damon didn't want to murder his brother, but if he had to he wouldn't hesitate. And Stefan wasn't sure what to say to bring Damon back.

Damon looked away. He felt something, something swelling inside of him. He blinked it away. He thought it away. For him, that was a type of danger. The type of danger he wanted to avoid. Going back into that state of being, where he was before, kept him locked up. His potential to fully be who he was, was no more. Stefan took a step towards him, and Damon lifted his leg up, kicking his foot into Stefan's chest.

Stefan flew. The windshield to the Camaro shattered. Damon launched into the air, his fist pulled back, and he landed on Stefan, his fist pummeling Stefan's fist. Stefan caught the next fist and threw Damon off of him. He rolled into the middle of the street. Stefan hopped off of the car and marched to Damon. His foot rammed into Damon and Damon flew back into a car door.

"Get up," Stefan demanded. He picked Damon by his shirt and slammed him into the car door again. Damon smiled. The pain was easy. But Stefan didn't know that. He thought he failed to reach Damon's humanity, but where he failed was switching up tactics. The humanity was there. It was just cloaked by the darkness eating him up.

"You think this hurts me?!" Damon said. Stefan punched him in the jaw. Damon's head jerked to the side. "You think I care?!" Again, Stefan jawed him. Blood bubbled through his lips. "You don't affect me anymore, Stefan!" Stefan growled as he punched Damon. Three times. Damon dropped to the ground. A glob of blood and spit puddling onto the street. "You are not my humanity, anymore, Stefan. You never were." Stefan's chest rose in anger. He picked his foot up and slammed it on the back of Damon's head.

"You feel that?" His teeth were clenched. Stefan felt he had no choice. He just wanted his brother back. He just wanted him back.

"No."

Damon, using his speed, stood up. He angled his head and smirked.

"No, brother." He said. His elbow rose, Stefan didn't even notice, and hit Stefan in the chin. He stumbled back as Damon approached him. He was like a giant when Stefan looked at him. His face was bloody. His face was twisted. The blood and bruise molded together to make Damon resemble a mad clown.

Damon spun then kicked Stefan in the face. He fell straight onto his back, coughing up blood. Damon, in moments, pressed his knee into Stefan's chest very slowly. He covered Stefan's mouth to watch him choke on his own blood. The suffering went forever. At least to Stefan, it felt that way. For Damon, it wasn't long enough. So held his hand there while Stefan tried to remove it. But he couldn't. He was powerless. Damon relished in it: the squirming, the choking, that look of terror in his eyes. It was always tasteful and satisfying.

Stefan's palm patted against Damon's hand. It patted and patted unremorsefully. Damon knew that he couldn't kill Stefan this way. He was a vampire. Which is why Damon's brow lifted in disbelief. He turned his head.

The street was so quiet. Just inaudible. A peace washed over him he hadn't felt in a long time. Was it Mystic Falls? Or just watching his brother suffer? It truly didn't matter, because when he looked at Stefan again, he removed his hand. It was covered in blood, which disgusted Damon, and he wiped it on Stefan's white shirt.

As he stood up, Damon said, "Since when do you wear white?"

Stefan couldn't say anything. He was still too choked up.

Bonnie breathed in the brisk air of Mystic Falls. Sitting in the cemetery, she wondered where Damon was. She knew Stefan had no chance of stopping him, or them, and what they were up to.

"Peno," Bonnie chanted. The book opened in front of her. It flipped to the exact page she needed, but she didn't understand the language.

She placed her palm on the book and closed her eyes. The books words began to flow through the old, torn pages and into her fingers. This, for her, was like a high. And it was a very powerful form of magic. One not even her Grams' could stand. Bonnie not only could stand it, but she could harness it. Use it of her own volition.

When the darkness came for Bonnie, she tried to fight it. While it swallowed Damon hole in seconds, it took a month to completely grab her. The fight took a lot out of her, even as she thinks about it now, it makes her feel uneasy. That's why she's so grateful to Damon. Without his help, she wouldn't have garnered control of it as much as she has now. He helped her embrace it. He showed her how to embrace the darkness.

A flicker of that moment flashed in her mind. His hand reaching towards hers. She remembers a veiny, black ventricle growing down his arm. _It doesn't have to be like this,_ He whispered to her as she cradled in the dark. _Take my hand, and I'll show you how to take it on_. When she touched his fingers, when he tugged at the slightest, and when her small body moved out of the darkness and toward his light… that's when she knew she could trust him.

Just as she sat in this forest, in front of this book, trusting the lightness in the air. She trusted him. Thinking about it now, she never got to say thank you.

The spell was now in her system. She could feel it quaking. She was ready.

"Wow…" Bonnie said to herself. The magic of this spell was immense and intense. It heightened the power she already had in her. Just like Grams' said it would.

Bonnie's eyes creased. She heard scream, but it was like a whisper, that started growing louder and louder… like it was approaching her existence from another. The scream turned into a screech. Bonnie dropped and held her ears.

"GRAMS!" Bonnie yelled. She knew the voice sounded familiar. Through thin air, her Grams appeared. She was naked. Bonnie was taken aback. She stepped back. A bit afraid of what she was looking at.

Her Grams was covered in dirt. She looked around like a scared puppy. Her eyes landed on Bonnie and she jumped back, falling to the ground. Bonnie, realizing she was more afraid, tried to comfort her but Grams put her hand up.

It was clear Grams didn't know where she was. Her eyes were wide with damning curiosity. But also, they were clouded in fear.

Bonnie unconsciously itched her ear. Probably nerves. She wasn't sure why Grams showed up or why the spell did this. She must've missed something. As she ran to her book Grams ran away. Bonnie stared at her Grams, her eyes calm.

"Grams…" Bonnie started, "I'm not going to hurt you." Bonnie slowly bent down to look at her book. "I'm just trying to fix this. You shouldn't be here."

"You—" Grams mumbled. Bonnie looked up attentively. She waited to see if Grams would continue.

"Go on. I what?"

Grams met Bonnie's gaze. "You need me. I'm just the first."

Bonnie was confused. "The first what?"

Grams didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground. She nodded, then she walked towards Bonnie. Bonnie watched her closely. She was so skinny, like she hadn't eaten in days. Bonnie wondered where she'd been all this time. Heaven? Hell? Wherever it was, it wasn't a good place. It almost brought a tear to Bonnie's eyes wondering where her Grams had been. Bonnie always thought she was in a happy place. Now she's wondering if there is a such thing.

"I'm the first to go," Grams said, standing directly in front of Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head. She didn't understand, but when Grams placed her hand on Bonnie's and vanished. Bonnie knew. Soon after, Bonnie collapsed to her knees and gasped. Over and over again, she let out a breath. A new magic traveled her through her body. It was intoxicating. Addicting. And even when Bonnie knew it was her Grams' magic, she wanted more. The darkness was starving. It wanted more.

Behind her, another of the Bennett line appeared. Frail and naked. Bonnie turned around and walked towards her. The lady was screaming, crawling away from Bonnie, unknowing what she was there for.

Bonnie started to hear more screams. And more from the Bennett begin to drop from thin air. They filled the forest with their screams and cries. It was almost too much for Bonnie. Almost… almost knocking at her caged humanity. She wouldn't let it. Her body dissipated into the air, and a black mist swam through the air, weaving in and out of trees, and stopping in front of a Bennett ancestor. When her body formed itself in front of one, they went crazy. One of them tried to run but Bonnie stopped them. With her mind. They walked to her, touched her, and passed through.

These witches were all over the forest. And Bonnie eventually got to every single one of them.

When she was done, she lie in the forest and stared up at the sky. The feeling was overwhelming, not just for her, but every living thing around her. The plants, shrubs, trees, and bushes just died. They turned black. The trees started falling over around her. Their leaves crumbling and smothering the light into darkness. It was like a black snowfall. And the spell, the spell that Bonnie was trying to do, was finally prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon tied a rope around Stefan's wrist, tightening and tightening to make sure he couldn't escape. He wouldn't be able too. He was too weak at the time. Damon was sure of that but it never bothered to check twice, especially when it involved torturing someone.

This line of torture? Horrific. Damon imagined this too. It was so real in his head, so visceral. He had to see it through. The other end of the rope was tied to Damon's Camaro which, by now, had a couple of dents and bashes in it due to their brawl. Damon didn't mind. It was just another story to tell to Bonnie.

And he could feel her. Something not of this earth possessed her, because it was possessing him. Their power, though formidable as separates, is limitless when together. The farther they are apart, the less they feel. Less of the satisfaction, less of the rush, less of the elatedness. The high isn't the same when they're not side by side. And they are weaker. And they both can sense the weakness when it's trickling upon them, like raindrops, because it's unnerving. It's like a gnat in your ear or a twinge in your gut. And neither of them liked the feeling.

This time they were lucky. They found outlooks. In order for Bonnie to complete the spell, she needed to succumb to an enormous. And what's more enormous than the Bennett witch line? Damon was just a wistful being thriving off the thrill of frivolity. There was nothing guiding him. Nothing moving him. There was no spell to secure. There was no objective. It was just him; his jive smile and thirst to inflict pain. So, when he got the sense of a weakness leeching on… nobody better be in his sights.

In this case, it was Stefan. His little brother. Damon had beat him to a pulp. He beat him so bad his healing processes weren't working correctly.

Damon waited a minute. He sat on the trunk of his car and just watched Stefan. His eyes bent low. His head curved. Stefan was sprawled out from the waist down, and his wrists tied together to a rope. The rope that Damon had securely attached to his Camaro. Damon started to laugh. Partly, he could already feel the high coming on, but it was just a marvelous view to see Stefan so incapacited. So helpless. He was just immobile. Stefan didn't move once. Damon grew curious.

He hopped off of his car and slowly walked over to Stefan. It was a gleeful slow. He was just so excited to take Stefan on this Sunday stroll. It was the perfect day. He could wake up the sleeping inhabitants of Mystic Falls. The sun was out, the sky was blue, and the trees lit a verdant green.

Damon pressed down on a rock next to Stefan's head, twisting his foot slowly.

"I'm not going to kill you, Stefan," Damon explained. The rock made a scraping noise against the cement surface. "I'd much rather break you down. I want to break you down into the sum of your parts."

Stefan's face was battered, but it wasn't hard to see how livid he looked.

"Would you let me do that?" Silence. Damon really wanted an answer out of Stefan, even if it would come out illegible. He waited some more, staring Stefan in his eyes. Stefan shifted, but he didn't look away. "Uncomfortable? That's how I feel right now… Answer the question, Stefan." Stefan's mouth moved. His lips quivered a bit as if he was trying to say something. All covered in blood and snot and saliva… it was hard for Damon to tell. He bent closer. "Louder, for the residents in the back." Stefan kept quiet. Damon nodded, but he couldn't stay calm. A stiff palm slammed into Stefan's cheek. Damon held it there, feeling the heat in his hand, and glaring at Stefan. "Answer it! Would you let me do that?"

Stefan spit a wad of bile and blood onto Damon's face. For a second there, Damon was surprised. He didn't expect something like this out of Stefan. There has been lengths that he'll go, Stefan, to get Damon back from the dark side. But this was something fresh. It was new. And Damon was loving it.

Damon wiped his face and stood back up. He looked up at the sky, lifting his foot in the process. It hovered over Stefan's face.

"Are you going to answer me? Or do I need to make you?" Damon asked again. Stefan rolled onto his side, spun, and knocked Damon over with his feet. As Damon fell he reached over and grabbed Stefan's shirt, noticing Stefan scooching himself towards the Camaro. He was going to untie himself, or at least try.

Stefan knew reality. He knew he was too weak. But it was worth the try, even if it gave Damon some satisfaction.

"Are you really trying this, Stefan?" Damon asked him, trying to pull him by shirt. He only ripped it, leaving behind four nail marks on Stefan's stomach.

"Worth it," Stefan mumbled out. He continued to crawl away, flipping onto his stomach and using his knees to push him towards the car. He launched a foot back into Damon's face, then continued going.

"Ouch, Stefan!" Damon said, rolling over and holding his nose. "Are you serious?!"

At this point, Stefan was on top of the car. He was winding the rope around his arms so he could get a nice tug.

Damon stood slowly and watched him. His shoulders shook as he laughed at Stefan.

"This was your brilliant idea? Pulling? Straining yourself?" Damon said as he walked up to Stefan. "You've never been more pathetic in your entire life."

Stefan hopped up and wrapped his legs around Damon's neck. He twisted and slammed Damon's head onto the trunk of the car. The rope was wrapped around Damon's neck before he could realize what happened. It all happened so fast. Stefan knew he only had one second to do this. He snapped Damon's neck and he was out.

"Okay…" Stefan said to himself. "Okay… we can do this." Stefan's eyesight was blurring. He tried standing up and collapsed to the ground. Laying there he felt so incapable. The only thing that was moving were the thoughts in his mind. He took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Stefan. You can save him!"

A police siren went off. Stefan couldn't see. He couldn't even register anything. He was too busy trying to stand. When he found the strength, he wobbled and wobbled until he fell into Matt's arms.

"Woah, Stefan. Easy… easy," Matt said. He couldn't even look at Stefan's face. "Who did this to you?" Matt turned to look Damon. "Why am I not surprised."

Damon woke in front of Grams' house. He was on his stomach with his hands in cuffs. They electrocuted him when he went to break free. He didn't know where he was at first, but then he got a quick flashback of what happened in his mind. It was Stefan. Damon looked around. There was no one.

He thought about Bonnie and why she hasn't shown. His neck was snapped. She should have been here by now. Something was interfering with their connection, and whatever it is needs to be stopped.

Damon looked at Grams' house. The door was wide open. He looked at the street. There was a police car. There was only one logical explanation for it.

"Newly designed handcuffs," Matt yelled. He walked out of Grams' house with Stefan and down the porch. "Made specifically just for you."

Matt knelt down next to Damon. "You think this can stop me?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Unless you like bursting into flames."

Damon tried to escape again, but it shocked him.

"I'd advise you stop."

Damon cut his eyes to Stefan. He looked much cleaner now, his face at least. He still was wearing the white shirt. It was dirty with brown spots, blood, and fabric tears. Stefan touched his stomach where Damon left a mark.

"We need to get him to the Salvatore house," Stefan told Damon.

"No. I have to handle this."

"Matt—"

"You heard me, right?" Matt said. He bent down and picked Damon up.

"I'm the only one who can bring him back!" Stefan yelled.

Matt started walking to his car with a snickering Damon.

Stefan continued, "I'm his brother I should be dealing with this… I caused this!"

Matt shoved Damon into the backseat of his police car, then he stared at Stefan. He wanted to believe that.

"Get in," Matt said. They both got into the car and Matt started driving. "Look, Stefan, people are scared. And they're leaving. I have to set an example. With your brother, I can do that!"

"I understand, but… I don't want him to die. I won't let you kill him, Matt."

"Then will it end? Huh? Even if you can get him back, he'll just do this again… Terrorize my town!"

"Where the HELL IS THAT LITTLE MINK?!" Damon shouted from the backseat. Stefan and Matt turn around. "What?" Damon said. Then he focused his eyes on the street again, a smile crept across his face. "There's my girl."

Matt turned forward to see Bonnie standing in the middle of the street.

"Oh shit!" Matt screamed. He tried turning the steering wheel but he couldn't.

"Move, dumbass!" Damon screamed.

"I can't!" Matt replied.

"He's trying, Damon!" Stefan added.

"So, you're just going to hit her?!" Damon asked. He could see Matt trying to move the steering wheel, but it wasn't budging. Damon eyes switched to Bonnie. It was her. Her and her little magic tricks.

"Is she stupid?!" Damon exclaimed.

"I can't do anything! I can't move!" Matt screamed.

"Idiot." Bonnie popped into the backseat, glaring at Damon.

"Well, it's about time, Bonnie!"

"I was working on the spell!"

"Forget the spell!"

"Shut up!" Bonnie stitched Damon's mouth together with a wave of her hand. Then, she put her focus on Matt and Stefan.

"Bonnie… you look good." Matt said. Bonnie didn't reply. She was staring at Stefan. It was him. She already knew he was behind this.

"Stefan. You were messing with my man, here?" Bonnie asked him.

"Your man—"Stefan started.

"You know what I mean!" Bonnie's voice deepened in tone. Her eyes were like a mist of gray. "You tried to kill him. So, now I'm going to kill you."

The car began speeding up, due to Bonnie's magic. Matt was panicking, trying to gain control.

"Bonnie stop!" He screamed. She laughed.

"Hands up, officer." Bonnie said as she forced his hands behind his head, continuing her cackling. She was in control now. No one else. This is exactly how she likes it.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Stefan told her. She just smiled at him. Her head shook. She was about to say something when Damon nudged her. She snapped her fingers and his handcuffs were gone. Then, he pointed at his mouth. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to him.

Their eyes met. Damon's scattered. Bonnie's drowning in possession. He looked down, watching her hand reach up to his chin. The car turned abruptly and Bonnie fell onto Damon.

"Bonnie! Please! You're going to kill us!" Matt pleaded. She kisses Damon and his lips were free.

"That's the point!" Damon yells. Then, he turns his gaze back to Bonnie's. Sometimes, he doesn't know whether he's being hypnotized or if he is just this attached. She grounds him. And she doesn't even know it. The corner of Damon's mouth tugs a smile, but he resists it, closing his mouth. He doesn't look away though. But that's how it always was. One look at her and everything was washed away. Matt. Stefan. The screams. The car. Its speed. She was addicting. Except… in this moment… he was really trying to get her vulnerable.

He pins her up against the other door, his forearm in her neck. Bonnie was lost.

"Don't EVER stitch my mouth up again, Witch. Hear me?" Damon said to her. And now, Bonnie was fuming. She growled, clenching her teeth, and shoving Damon out of the car. The door broke off its hinges as Damon's body plowed through it and into a house they were passing by. Bonnie jumped out of the car too.

"Goodbye," She said as she waved at the police car. Her mind was still in control of it as she marched toward the house Damon flew in.

She stepped onto the yard hearing screams coming from inside. The yard was littered with child paraphernalia. There was a scooter, a toddler slide, and basketball. It all reminded Bonnie of her home life. It reminded her of where she was now. The immense power she claimed and how there was no turning back. She continued up the sidewalk and stepped onto the wooden deck. Uncannily, it reminded her of Elena's house.

Bonnie started to open the front door, but changed her mind. She walked to the hole Damon formed in the wall. As she got closer, she got a funny look on her face. She heard it. It was a bit numbing, the sound of it. Just because she gained some darkness, doesn't mean she likes the sound of flesh tearing. Or skin sucking. Or thirsty moans. He was in there sucking some poor resident dry.

Before stepping inside she saw him. He was in the kitchen with a young woman. Bonnie she wasn't alive, but Damon wasn't stopping. He was like an animal. He was a monster. He couldn't get enough. Bonnie clapped her hands together.

"Hey!" Bonnie said. Damon's fangs retracted. He slowly met Bonnie's eyes. His were so dark. And the color around his mouth… blood red. He dropped the girl.

"You want to be next?" He said. Bonnie let out a sigh. A sea of frustration washed away.

She stepped inside. "If you ever put your hands on me… I'll break every single bone in your body."

His tongue lightly grazed his bottom lip. "She was good." He had a chilling smirk. The same one he gave Bonnie right before biting his lip. "I know she has husband." Damon walked up to Bonnie. He looked her over. She always left him breathless. He swallowed. "You want him?" His hand combed through Bonnie's hair and she moved her lips toward it. Suddenly he gripped it. "Or did you want to play?"

Bonnie cracked Damon's finger bones until he couldn't grip anything. He pulled his hand back and held it. She folded her arms, returning the chilling smirk he'd displayed not too long ago.

"You're such a witch!" Damon said to her. Bonnie then walked away. He cracked his bones back into place. Each one more painful than the next. Then, he looked around the room. He not only destroyed the place when he came through the wall, he chased the young woman around the house a bit. He liked the chase.

Damon turned when he heard someone run out of the house. He stretched his neck with a smile. The chase.

Damon stepped over the debris and walked out onto the porch. He saw the girl sprinting down the street. He sprinted to her, stopping in front of her. She screamed loudly in his face and he covered her mouth. This was when she started freaking out. Her arms and legs started flailing everywhere as she tried to get out.

He thought about compelling her, but it wouldn't be as satiating if he did that. He likes his victims squirming, scared, and confused. His eyes softened and he looked at her. He told her to quiet down, but she didn't. She continued to struggle.

"Stop!" Damon said. Then, she bit the inside of his hand and he let go. She started sprinting again. "That's okay. I'll find you. I've got your scent."

Bonnie was staring at a family photo that hung on the wall. A husband, a wife, daughter, and their son. She walked further down the hall. The colors were mundane. Bonnie hated it. A dull blue with white borders. To her left was the parent's bedroom. She walked in and saw a man hooked up to a machine. He wasn't scared when he'd seen Bonnie.

He looked like he was in his late 40s, just very sick. He was wearing a clear mask over his face when Bonnie removed it. She was standing by his bedside.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. The man cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He tried to hide it, but Bonnie noticed his chest rise real high. He was struggling.

"Lungs have flooded." The man told her.

"I'm sorry about that." The man looked away at a bookcase. His arm rose and she pointed to it. Bonnie eyes creased, but she walked over to it anyway.

"You have a vast book collection. It's impressive." Bonnie told him. And that's all there was. It was only books.

"They're gone. I can feel it. You murdered my family."

Bonnie's mouth went agape. Her eyes darted to the left. "They got in our way."

"Funny. Didn't know my home was in your path."

"Something always is." Bonnie turns around. She holds out her palm in front of her and closes her eyes. The books shot off of the shelf and floated in the air. They circled the room. A breeze filled the small space as one book floated above Bonnie. It lightly dropped onto her palm.

"This the one?" Bonnie asked. The man nods.

"Shoot me."

The books dropped to the floor, making a loud thud. Bonnie opened the book and there was a gun inside. She picked it up.

"My family's gone. I don't need to be here anymore."

A pensive Bonnie paced around the room. Then, she stopped, dropped the gun back into the book and closed it. She threw the book out of the window.

"Sir, that's not how I work," Bonnie explains to him. She goes to stand in front of his bed. "I need to extract your essence… for my power to grow."

"Do your worst…" The man's voice cracked. "Monster."

Bonnie nodded. She hung her head, feeling a wave of melancholy coming on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. Bonnie just ignored him and kept walking down the porch. He was sitting on the porch, waiting for her, and dreaming about what he'd do once he found that girl. He was imagining, again. Creating, again. Living in his mind, the one place that brought him solace.

Bonnie was halfway down the path when she stopped. "We need to finish the spell," Bonnie told him. Damon became annoyed, standing and throwing out his arms.

"The fuck for?!" He exclaimed. He was tired of it. This is the same thing Bonnie has been talking about for the past few months. It's what they've traveled the world for. So Bonnie can get everything she needs for this spell. Damon was just tagging along… He liked being around her. Plus, it didn't help that he grew weaker when not around her. Although, there were moments that he couldn't forget. Moments that were engraved into his mind, like an epitaph on a gravestone.

"Because I don't belong here… WE don't belong here!" Bonnie's voice was monstrous with emotion. She tried to blink tears away, to hide them. Even she knew though she wouldn't be able to hide them from Damon. "We're bigger than this."

Damon studied her. He walked up to her, his mouth agape, blue eyes stuck on hers. He got close and held her hands.

"Did something happen in there?" Damon asked. "Because I'm sorry, but this is a Bonnie that I do NOT recognize!" Bonnie snatched her hands away, shooting him a frustrated look.

"Don't pretend like you don't know me! Like you don't feel it!"

"Feel what?!"

Bonnie was perplexed. She rubbed her chin, thinking about what that man had said. What he'd called her. _Monster_. That was engraved in her mind. It's all she could think about. As powerful a being as she had become, she still let her humanity move her.

"There are a lot of things going on right now," Bonnie started talking, but it was hard. Her thoughts were in disarray and it was difficult for her to put them together. But she searched her mind for the words, and Damon could see that she was trying. She was gesturing with her hands and Damon grabbed them. He intertwined his fingers in hers. He brought her closer. His hands felt up her back and her hands slowly engaged his. Her cheek fit nicely into his shoulders and she snuggled into him. Damon's hand went up Bonnie's middle and he lightly grasped her neck. "I just don't know…" She pulled back to look him in the eye. "I just don't think this is where we belong."

"Then where is that, Bonnie?" He asked her. She started shaking her head with pursed lips.

"That's what I'm searching for. That's what this spell is about. That's why I need you with me!"

Damon pushed her away. A ball of fire formed in Bonnie's palm. His brow rose.

"You going to burn me to death? Because I don't agree with you?" He asked.

"Don't think I forgot about how you pinned me in the back of that police car!"

"Still bitter about that? You stitched up my lips."

Bonnie wanted burn him right then and there. They were always fighting. Neither of them knows why. One minute they are getting along and the next… a whole town is destroyed. Then Bonnie thought, maybe there is so much conflict between them because they aren't capable of a human connection. The darkness swallowed any semblance of that. To embrace the darkness was to embrace a void. Damon was akin to that. And every time they connect, something causes a chaos inside of them and they erupt on each other. At the same time, they need one another. Without each other, they probably wouldn't survive. The fighting became natural phenomena because that's what they were. Like the man said. They were monsters.

"Do you ever ask yourself why we fight so much?" Bonnie asked him. He was stumped for a moment. Then,

"We fought even before we were slaves to the darkness—"

"I'm nobody's slave!"

"Whatever you say… The darkness brought out our ugliest sides, so you must've hated me before all of this."

"No… we were friends."

"Yeah. With secrets."

Maybe Damon was right. It was true. Bonnie and Damon weren't the best of friends in the beginning. They hated each other. A lot. But ever since the prison world, they were closer than ever. They were friends. Friends who told each other everything… mostly.

Bonnie blew on her hand and the fireball disappeared.

"I'm finishing that spell, Damon," Bonnie said.

"And what if I don't come?" He replied.

"I don't know! If we die, if I lose you forever…"

"I wouldn't want to live anymore, Bonnie. Yes, there are times I want to suck you dry myself… but that just means I hate you. Doesn't mean I don't love you. And if I were to lose you forever…" His head shook and he bit his lip. Bonnie waited for him to continue. She was eager to hear his next words. But he didn't say anything. His head just dropped.

She wasn't mad that he couldn't finish what he said. She couldn't even finish herself because truly, they both don't know what they would do if they lost each other.

Bonnie turned and started walking down the sidewalk. She knew what she came to Mystic Falls to do. It didn't involve any nonsense with Stefan or Matt. It honestly didn't even involve Damon getting himself into a mess. As she walked down the sidewalk, the one thing on her mind was the spell.

She crossed into the street, looking straight at the ground. There were tire marks there. Fresh ones. They belonged to Matt's police car. She wondered where they were. Where her magic had taken them. It really didn't matter though. Stefan and Matt didn't matter. Maybe they did to Damon… at least maybe Stefan did.

Damon was still standing in front of the house. The one he'd pummeled through like a wrecking ball. He smiled thinking about it. It was sort of fun. It hurt, but there was something about being thrown about by Bonnie that he might've enjoyed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started following her, from a distance. He didn't completely understand the specifics of the spell, frankly, he didn't care. But she did. And for some odd reason, that was enough for him. So he followed her and walked onto the street. And he'd begun to see just how much power Bonnie really held.

Bonnie wasn't just controlling the car. She was controlling everything. It was evident as Damon walked the street. It was complete daylight and the streetlights were flickering as if they'd been tampered with. The street was covered in tire marks. There were trees down all over the road, in people's yards, and on their cars. And their cars were damaged too. It wasn't just Damon's whose car had been through the wire, it was others. And his wasn't even because of Bonnie's magic.

There was another family. Bonnie watched them try to pick up a tree that was knocked down in front of their yard. The front yards on this street were small. So, any tree would span the entire length. This tree even landed on their car, smashing the roof in. The father was ordering everyone around. He was standing on one end of the tree, where the car was. Him and his two sons struggled to lift it up. They were putting all their might into. Everything they had. Bonnie could tell the youngest son was ready to give up. She could feel it.

His arms were wobbling. Nobody else seemed to notice. And she was confused as to why he didn't want to say anything. It would only make things worse. The mother saw Bonnie and she looked furious. She started yelling, but Bonnie ignored her. It did cause her husband and sons to stop what they were doing. She was bringing all this attention, and Bonnie just wanted to enjoy a little entertainment.

Damon stood next to Bonnie. She gripped his arm, knowing he was about to act. On what? She didn't know, but she knew he was about to do something.

The mother was still screaming at Bonnie, that was until Bonnie ripped out her tongue with a flick of her wrist. Damon's mouth dropped. He was infatuated. The lady started screaming even louder, falling to the ground and flailing like a fish. Bonnie half-smiled. There is entertainment in everything. And if you can't find it, then you have to make some for yourself. Bonnie and Damon started walking away when the rest of her family crowded around her. She thought about doing something to them. Damon did too.

They continued to walk through their destruction and terror. If they could do this to one street, what would they have done to the whole of Mystic Falls? They only imagined.

As they walked down the street, their hands joined together.

Damon inhaled deeply. Then, again. He inhaled again and his eyes opened wide.

"She's here." Damon said aloud. Bonnie could see in his eyes who he was talking about. Some girl. Some chase. Some lust. Someone else. He looked at Bonnie and said "Let me have her."

"Fine," Bonnie said. "There might be something in here for me anyway."

Damon zipped away from Bonnie. When he entered the house, something exploded. He flew back onto the street. Bonnie ran over to him and seen he was burning.

"Vervain?" Bonnie said to herself. "It's over now."

Bonnie's hair turned snow white and she floated into the air. She aimed her hands at the house and started lifting the tile off the roof. Three girls ran out of the house. Two going one way and one going the other. Bonnie saw the two and knew she wasn't going to let them get away. She dissipated in the air and appeared directly in front of them.

"Hi," She said with a wave. One of the girls pointed a gun at Bonnie. She shot but Bonnie stopped the stake midair. Bonnie was offended. "You thought I was a vampire? Vampires cannot fly."

One of the girls started running away, but her friend who shot the stake couldn't move. Bonnie wasn't letting her go anywhere. She wanted her to feel how it felt to have a stake driven through her. She assumed that's what they were going to do to Damon. They had a trap for him already. Vervain and bombs and all types of concoctions. Bonnie had a trap for her too. And it involved a stake.

It was still floating midair as Bonnie examined it. The girl was shaking.

"This is very expensive wood," Bonnie said to her. She looked at the girl. "Where did you even get the money?"

The stake moved closer to the girl's chest. It was aimed right at her heart. The girl tried her hardest to move. Bonnie just shook her head.

"Don't fret. Just count to five. That's how long you have. Five seconds."

Bonnie counted down, staring the girl directly in her eyes. She pleaded and pleaded for Bonnie to let her go. Too bad Bonnie needed her. Not just for this little experiment, but also for her essence. The more souls Bonnie collected, the stronger she became.

The stake started to poke her skin. Bonnie pushed further. It broke skin and the girl let out a loud cry. The skin around it turned bright red, but then it got darker and darker as the stake went deeper and deeper. Blood pooled around the stake and Bonnie turned it. She screamed louder. The stake went deeper, and Bonnie noticed the girl starting to give up. To die.

"Not so fast!" Bonnie grabbed the girl's face and her skin began drying up. The girl's skeletal frame began to show as Bonnie finished sucking her soul. Bonnie then pulled the stake from the body and it collapsed to the ground. She looked down the street and saw the other girl still running. Bonnie sent the stake at her and it shot straight through her heart. The girl dropped to her knees, then fell to her face.

Bonnie floated back into the air to finish what she started. The houses, the cars, the trees, and streetlights… if it was in her way, it was going to be destroyed. Any house that wasn't already ruined was now being destroyed. Bonnie picked up cars with her magic and slammed them into houses. She lifted up roofs, removed doors, and busted windows. Fires were erupting all over because of her powers. If she thought it, it was born.

And the residents of this street weren't safe from her. They weren't safe from Damon either.

He'd finally caught up to the girl that he'd wanted to catch. There was no chase this time though. Just a dead, brunette girl under him as he sucked her dry. And after her, he ravaged through the rest of the houses on this street. Bonnie, in the air, following closely behind him. While she terrorized from above, he did so from below.

Police cars started speeding up from behind them. Bonnie turned around and saw them. She brought her hands to her chest, then pushed. The cars went flying back. One of them skidded then flipped, rolling into someone's yard.

She saw Matt get out of a police car. He hid for cover behind one. He started yelling at one his deputies to cover him but a fireball incinerated him and the car he was hiding behind. In its place appeared Bonnie. She marched over to Matt and he pointed the gun at her.

"Bonnie, I don't want to kill you!" Matt yelled.

"I am invincible!" Bonnie said, raising her hand up at him. Matt flinched, pulling the trigger, and Bonnie stopped the bullet. It drops to the ground just as she walks past it. Matt tries to hurry and reload, but Bonnie had reached him. He swung the gun at her and she ducked. She put her hand on his face and it sizzled. Matt was screeching. Then, she slammed his head against the sideview mirror and again on the car window. One half of his face was completely melted off when she threw him to the side with her hand.

Another deputy in front of her shot at her, but she vanished. She reappeared behind him, grabbing his neck and sucking the life out of him. As she took his life essence, she began to float into the air. The man was shaking uncontrollably in her hands and Bonnie tilted her head back. Her mouth opened, letting out a moan. The feeling was overwhelming, but she was addicted. She dropped the man and he smashed onto a police car.

Damon crept into another house. It looked empty. But he could hear the breathing of someone nearby. He walked into the living room. No one. There was just a fireplace with a sofa and coffee table in front of it. A bookcase was behind the sofa. Damon creased his eyes at it. That's where the breathing was coming from. He walked over to it, looking around. He felt above it and there was a button. The bookcase jutted out a bit. Damon looked at the side of it and saw an opening. He pulled the bookcase out and there was a staircase leading into a basement. There was a light too, but it was dim. Damon figured this was a trap, but he was also hungry and looking for a challenge.

He went down the steps. The basement was bland and pale. There was a mattress with a girl on it. He smiled a bit, because of course it was a trap of some sort. He was hesitant, but then he walked over to the mattress. The girl was bleeding. Then, she looked at Damon.

"Fry, fucker!" She said. Then, she pulled out a vervain grenade from under her. She activated it and through it in the air. Someone in a corner pulled the mattress towards them with a rope. Damon wanted to devour them, but he sprinted out of there. He made it upstairs and a big, muscular guy shot him with what looked like a vervain needle.

"Vervain? Really?" Damon said, pulling the needle from his neck and throwing it elsewhere. Damon stepped over the couch and tried charging at the guy. The man stepped to the side and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted Damon up and slammed him to the ground. He grabbed a stake from a holster around his leg and tried to stab Damon.

Damon quickly rolled out of the way and onto his feet. The man stood up too, a gun in one hand and stake in another.

"I've been waiting for this day, Damon Salvatore," The brawny man said.

"Do I know you?" Damon asked.

"After today, you will remember me." Damon launched at him but the man just caught him and they rolled across the floor. The man ended up on top, trying to shove the stake into his heart. Damon attempted to stop him, but felt his strength depleting. The stake was getting closer and closer to his heart.

"What the hell is happening?" Damon asked. And inside he was thinking: _Where the hell is Bonnie?_

"It wasn't vervain, idiota! It was a serum that slowly decreases vamp's powers. So, for a short period of time, I'm stronger!"

"Fuck… BONNIE!"

The man went flying to the other side of the room. When he landed, the stake was in his heart. Bonnie showed up, holding her hand out to help Damon up. He grabbed it and pulled her to him. His lips were aching for hers, and when they touched, he felt a hundred times stronger.

"SAMMY!" A lady screamed. She was touching the man's body and sobbing. Then, she stood and looked at Bonnie and Damon, who were unbothered. She aimed her flamethrower gun at them through sobs. The trigger pulled and Bonnie rose into the air. The flames stopped inches before Bonnie, but then they reversed and spread onto the lady's body.


	4. Chapter 4

It was glorious… watching her burn. The wicked smiles on their faces only mirrored the twisted images filling their minds. Bonnie and Damon were at one in moments like these. She slowly floated to the floor as the lady ran around the room, screaming in pain. They both watched, Bonnie conjuring up herself some popcorn and sitting by Damon. He reached his hand in the bowl.

"What do you think she's going to do next?" Damon asked, throwing some popcorn into his mouth. Bonnie grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Probably going to run into the wall again," Bonnie replied. And she did. She ran into a wall and fell flat on her back. She didn't move another muscle then.

Bonnie tossed popcorn into the air and caught it with her mouth. Damon's fingers ran down the back of her head. She turns to see his eyes all wide.

"Love the new do, Bon," He said, running his fingers deeper into her scalp. Bonnie's eyes close.

"Oh, don't stop," She told him. "That feels amazing, actually."

Damon bites his lip while taking his hand around to her cheek. Bonnie's face was always so soft to him. Her cheek, he described it, was a soft, but angry throw pillow. He pinched it. Bonnie pushed his hand away. It hurt, and although he acted innocent when she stormed off to the other side of the living room, he knew that he pinched it a bit too hard.

The bookcase opened a bit wider. Two kids walked out. A young one. He couldn't have been older than ten. His hair was dark and messy. The white dress shirt he was wearing was torn at the collar, streaks of blood on the front. An educated guess would make his older sister the one standing next to him. She was protective of him. Bonnie took note of that quick as she approached them like some kind of God. The girl was a teenager. Bonnie read that. Though she easily could pass as an adult. Her hair was in a messy knot atop her head, black strands messily drenched about her face. The look on it was a mass of confusion. She looked at Bonnie, then to Damon, swallowed, then back to Bonnie again. It didn't help that Damon looked at her like she was his next meal. It didn't help that Bonnie stared at them like she would make them implode.

The boy looked away and started bawling. He saw his mom. He whisked past Bonnie and onto his mother's dead, burned body. The boy cried for his mom, and the sister cried for him. For a minute there, Bonnie felt a dreadful mourn. It sobbed out to her, masking the voice of the boy. Something in the back of her head, holding her hostage and putting her into some daze. When she turned to look at Damon, it was like everything was in slow motion. When he waved to her he moved so slowly, so gracefully. And then, she turned to look back at the boy crying over his mother. It was delusion. Delusion, was what she was now suffering from. The delusion that what he felt was because of her, when the truth wasn't as plain as that. What he felt was because of what came before Bonnie. The boy didn't cry because Bonnie fried his mother, the boy cried because he saw his mother… dead.

The girl called out to her brother, not wanting to move. Her eyes would dart to Bonnie every so often. She was watching Bonnie and Bonnie was watching her.

Bonnie thought she heard Damon mimicking the boy's cries. She turned around and was right. She chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" The girl finally spoke. She spoke with such an edge in her voice, it almost split Bonnie's mind in two. For her to even talk to Bonnie in that way shows how ignorant she is to Bonnie. And what she's capable of. Bonnie thought about going the talking route and telling her exactly what she can do. There's no fun in that though. So, she did a simple muting spell and the boy's voice was gone. He was still bawling over his mother. Tears spilling over her, probably cooling down her steaming body.

When the girl realized what Bonnie did, she runs to her brother and grabs him. She pulls him away from the body, back to the entrance at the bookcase. The boy was now crying in his sister's arms. She shook her head.

"Change him back," She pleaded. The edge in her voice was gone. It was replaced with fear. The girl didn't know what Bonnie was or what she could do, but this was enough for her to not want to bother her anymore.

Bonnie's mind was made up. She wasn't giving him his voice back. And her plan was far from over.

Things only got darker when Damon stood up. His face was in full vampire mode as he crept over. He placed an arm around Bonnie.

"Please," The girl begged. "He's my brother."

Bonnie and Damon glanced at one another. The corners of their mouths stretched at the same time. In sync, they turned and looked at the siblings. Damon leaning in a little closer, a big, creepy smile on his face.

He grabbed the girl's neck and Bonnie snatched the little boy from her. Damon took her down into the secret basement, while Bonnie moved the bookcase back. She sealed it shut with her magic as the boy fought his way from Bonnie's arms. She let him go.

When she finished sealing the bookcase shut, her watchful eyes peered over at the boy. There he was again, next to his dead mother's body. He was sitting there. Looking at it. There were no tears, no sobbing or whining. No action. He just sat there with a blank stare. Bonnie walked around and sat on the sofa. It was ripped with some of the cushion gushing out. She poked and prodded it, then looked back at the boy. He didn't move a muscle.

Bonnie was so familiar with that blank stare. It was the same stare she had when so many of the ones she loved around her continued to die. It was only when she embraced the darkness that she didn't care anymore. Except for that time, in the forest, when she harnessed the magic of the Bennett line. That one time was a break into her humanity, because she had to kill her Grams. It was worth it. She would do it all over again if given the chance.

Bonnie wondered what exactly the boy was thinking. She decided to do a mind intrusion spell. It was a little complicated at first. Reading someone's mind was a simple thing to do, but it was difficult to stay inside. Looking into someone's mind was also a blur because it didn't last long. It was like trying to see the world without your glasses. In this case, the glasses would be the person's blood. Bonnie would need his blood if she wanted to really take a peek into his mind.

She folded her hands in her lap and observed him. He was frozen and in some kind of catatonia. But, then he moved. He inched to his mother's side on his knees and started rolling her over onto her back. His mouth moved. He said something, but he was still muted. He hadn't even noticed it yet.

Bonnie stood and the boy, not facing her, held up his hand at her. It was like he knew she was walking over. Maybe, he did know that he was muted. Bonnie contemplated if the boy was smarter than he led on. It would make sense to her. His tears dried up. The sobbing looks dissipated. The things that once shook his core emotionally were fading. It was just him. No emotions. No vulnerabilities. It was just him and Bonnie.

The boy pulled a knife from his side and raised it in the air above his mother's body. Bonnie was intrigued. What could the little mourning boy be up to now?

The knife looked sharp. It was clean steel, with a curved tip. Below the tip were three serrated cuts into the steel. Bonnie's eyes winced. A glare lit on the handle of the blade. It was bright and yellow, only lasting second. Bonnie shielded her eyes, and when she looked again, the boy was tearing the knife through his mother's chest.

As this happened, Bonnie flicked her fingers and a cut appeared on the boy's neck. He didn't even jump. As blood spilled, Bonnie lifted three droplets of it into the air. It floated through the living room and into her palm. This was how she would get a vivid view of the boy's mind. Bonnie had not a clue why she wanted to know about him, but this knife thing he was doing… it interested her more.

The boy was cutting around her heart. He reached his hand into her chest and Bonnie closed her eyes.

 _If we die, I want you to preserve our hearts using the method I taught you. It's what I want you to do, Lucas. It's what I need you to do. It's what they need me to do. It's what I'm supposed to do!_

Bonnie opens her eyes. She was standing in the little boy's living room, but it was different. The furniture wasn't destroyed and broken. It was spotless of blood. No sign of the mother's burnt body. Or the father's. Something was weird.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Bonnie said to herself. She smelled lilacs. The room smelled of lilacs. She followed the scent into the kitchen. Rays of light shined through the window above the sink. And that's where Bonnie saw a candle. She walked over, stopping to look at it and standing in the middle of the sun's rays. It was on the blue counter, lit. Lilac scented. Bonnie walked closer to it, leaning down and blowing it out. "Let's try something here…" Bonnie tried to light the scented candle with her magic, but nothing happened. She tried it again, but still, nothing. She slammed her hand on the counter, or at least she tried to because her hand just goes right through it. It was like she was a ghost.

But she kept hearing that same thought. The boy's thoughts that she had previously heard when she entered his mind. His voice was so loud that Bonnie wondered if there were speakers nearby. She quickly walked back into the living room and looked at the bookcase. If Damon was still down there, then maybe Bonnie wasn't someplace else.

She ran over to the bookcase and tried to pull it open, but she couldn't touch it. There was nothing to grip. Bonnie tried harder. But nothing.

She went and stood in front of the fireplace, dropping to the floor. Her knees pulled into her chest and her eyes beamed at the fireplace. Giving up wasn't an option, but none of her magic was working. So, Bonnie didn't know what to do. But also, she was so powerful. She was fueled by Bennett power that she took herself. It was always an overwhelming feeling of energy to extract someone's magic. To take it from a person without their consent. It damaged her from time to time, to think about it, but she was still overtly arrogant about it. It was hers now. And here she sat, trapped in a somewhere world, without a clue of what to do.

Bonnie's head hung lower. The boy's kept repeating. She brought her knees in closer, or she tried, because they weren't getting any closer. The only hope she had of getting out was Damon. If he somehow felt them drifting, then he could do something about it. Bonnie just wasn't sure what because if she didn't know where the hell she was, how could Damon?

"You look like her," Damon said to the girl. He reached up to touch her face, but stopped inches before it. His eyes analyze it. "You look just like her…" Damon was talking about Elena. But, he was just hungry. The girl looked nothing like Elena. Damon's cravings, since the darkness, are more ravenous than before. They affect his physical being, but they are detrimental to his mental being. And sometimes, in some cases, when he gets irreversibly ravenous… he sees things. And this time he saw Elena. "Everything about you…" He continued. He brushed his finger tips on her cheek.

"Who is Elena?" The girl asked. She was scared. Damon hadn't sucked her blood yet, because a part of him wanted her to run first so he could chase her. When they had first entered the basement together, a man shot Damon with a gun. They were just regular bullets and Damon took him down quick. The girl was completely stuck in one position. Maybe she just guessed Damon would die at that moment. Instead, she witnessed just how irate and uncouth Damon Salvatore to be. He was monstrous, but had direction. He even made her watch as he tore the other man a part. "I can't be her because I don't even know…" The girl swallowed and nervously put her hands in her lap. "…who she is."

The basement was cold for both of them. They sat on a dirty, spotted mattress atop grey concrete. In the corner, there was a light with a washer and dryer next to it. Damon saw a chest full of stakes, guns, vervain, and other weapons to murder vampires. And there were many hiding places. There was one beside the washer. One could hide beneath the stairs, and further from that there was a dark corner to blend into. This was why this family was full of surprises and Damon so full of weak spots. Then again, Damon doesn't always have a plan when he's hungry. And now that his hunger is accelerated and magnified times twenty, there is no such thing as planning. There was only the feed. Damon looked at the girl, and he did see Elena, and he did see a feed. His head tilted up to the low ceiling. He thought that maybe he'd always just wanted to feed on Elena. He had once or twice, but not for very long. Then, he thought about the many times he's fed on Bonnie and how willing she was. He licked his lips, sucking in a deep breath.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so hungry," He said, getting closer to the girl. She turned her head and cried when she saw his veins show from his eyes. He puts his hands on her neck and forces her to look at him. "Why do you look like her?" There was a pause, then Damon started laughing. Cackling, even. He slapped the mattress and gave the girl a strange look, his brow curling up. "Got you." He snickered a little. "I know you don't look like her!"

And she didn't. Her face was less plum, eyes more mature, and chin more chiseled. She didn't have the innocence that Elena conveyed physically, she had it emotionally, but her physicality proved her older. It reflected Damon's. Damon's face was very chiseled and sharp, a bone structure that resembled maturity. Off one look Bonnie thought of him older. Way older. He looked older, as did the girl. It made Damon hungrier to imagine one's he once loved or hated. It was weird. But it didn't matter how he felt about them, once he pictured them, his hunger intensified. And it was easier to do so, instead of fighting it.

Damon tried compelling the girl to run. But it didn't work. She must've had vervain in her system.

"You know, I always found it funny how I don't need permission to enter people's homes, yet I can't compel anyone I want. This… whatever this is inside of me, is a funny type of demon."

The girl's lips trembled. "Demon?"

Damon's fangs elongated and he launched at her neck. He pricked it and she sobbed. He looked up at her.

"I'd run if I were you."

The girl pushed Damon away and ran to the staircase. She sprinted up the stairs. Damon quickly stood under the wooden steps and thrusted his fist through one of the steps. The girl's foot drops straight through and she falls. Her chin busts on a step higher above and she tries to pick herself back up, blood curdling from her mouth. Hands trying to find traction on something. She screamed out for help when suddenly Damon snatches her through the staircase.

"Damon!" Damon could tell that was Stefan's voice. He threw the girl at the wall and walked around to the bottom of the stairs. Stefan stood there.

"I thought Bonnie sealed that!" Damon yelled.

"Looks like she didn't." Stefan held up a small dart gun and shot it at Damon. It landed in his chest. "Courtesy of Sammy."

"Great. Is there any reason to fight?" Damon said. He knew that with whatever serum Sammy had Stefan was using, he wasn't going to win. It would just slowly deplete his strength. Stefan came down the stairs throwing punch after punch at Damon.

"Ouch. That really hurt," Damon said, sarcastically. Stefan jawed him and Damon fell to the floor. "Like a train, Stefan!" Damon's sarcasm continued until a large gash formed, starting from his wrist to his upper arm. He started screaming loudly. Stefan instantly stopped punching him, backing away.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"It's Bonnie!" Damon screamed. "She's in trouble! I have to find her!"

Damon pushed off the floor and stood to choke Stefan. He was doing it, forcing Stefan to the floor. But, he was getting weaker. Sammy's serum was doing its job. Stefan began to easily overpower Damon. Another gash formed on his other arm.

"Where's Bonnie?!" Damon said, right before Stefan snapped his neck.

"We'll find her, but we have to fix you first."


End file.
